One challenge related to online web services is being able to test new components in a live environment. Typically, if a new component is not fully ready for user consumption at the time a product is deployed, the component is withheld and not deployed to the live environment at all. Without testing a new component in a live environment, however, it can be difficult to troubleshoot and determine what is actually missing or wrong with that component. Even if extensive testing is performed offline by a product development team, it can be difficult to simulate real life usage and identify potential issues accurately in the offline setting.